The present invention relates to a syringe serving also as an ampule and a syringe for collecting blood. In particular, the syringe has a bellows-like cylindrical portion and a pleats reinforcement fold, formed by melting, which make the bellows-like cylinder elastically smooth. The present invention also relates to a three-way cock which is applicable to above syringe.
Generally a conventional syringe 21 has the structure that a piston 23 is inserted within a cylinder 22 and a needle portion 24 is put in a tip shown in FIG. 7. In the case of injecting a liquid medicine by this conventional syringe, a neck portion of an ampule including the liquid medicine shown in FIG. 8 has to be cut with a file so that the needle of the syringe 21 sucks up the liquid medicine into the cylinder of the syringe by insertion within the ampule directly.
In this type of ampule enclosed plastics or a cork plug enclose the liquid medicine and the liquid medicine is sucked by inserting the needle of the syringe in the ampule.
At this time it is troublesome to cut the neck of the above ampule. Furthermore the sharp cut surface of the ampules often hurts fingers if it is made of glass. It is very dangerous because the glass ampule may be crushed by earthquake or other displacement force.
The type of ampule sealed by a plug has the problems of choking the needle of the syringe with cork and plastic resin scrap resulting from thrusting the syringe into the sealed cork. This increases infection into the body. The cork also dulls the needle which results in additional pain to a patient. Another problem is that the volume of cork or resin type ampule is large, and using the medicine at more than one occasion may yield infection.
Yet another problem resulting from various kinds of ampules is that when they are put into the syringe, mistakes of picking the ampules are likely to be made. In addition to the danger of injury results from the sharp cut surface of the ampule. And a large amount of empty ampules after use add to the social waste problem.
The problem has occurred in the waste of conventional syringes. Namely conventional syringes shown in FIG. 7 cannot be smaller than the length X of the needle portion and the length Y of the cylinder and the piston end portion so that conventional syringes are bulky wastes.